The Gryffindor Malfoy
by dosoalsd9iak
Summary: Well, my first fanfic ever! Scorpius starts at Hogwarts, with surprising results. Rated K.
1. Time to Go

Scorpius Malfoy looked miserable. Thats because he was. His father was sending him off to Hogwarts and expected a perfect, Slytherin son, like Vincent had been.But his father didnt understand that Scorpius thought Gryffindor was a much better house. He would never, in a million years tell his father this, no way. He wouldnt tell his mother, Vincent or his father. He would just go, and be the best Slytherin he could be. "Time to go!" Scorpius' mother yelled. "Yes, mother!" Scorpius yelled back down at her, and clambered down the stairs. The next seven years would be dreadful, and Scorpius hadnt even gotten on the train yet. With a sigh, he walked into the room his mother was in, waiting for him with Floo powder.


	2. The Train

Scorpius waved goodbye to his mother and father, and his brother Vincent, who was talking to his friend Hayley. He stepped on the train and out of Vincents way, and stepped into an empty compartment.

Soon later, a young boy with black hair and green eyes walked into the compartment with a young, fuzzy brown haired girl. "Can we sit here?" the boy asked. Scorpius nodded.

"I'm Albus. This is Rose. Who are you?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius."

"Hm... Funny name." Albus said, and Rose hit him.

"Dont worry, I know its a stupid name." Scorpius said miserably.

"Hey!" Albus said. "It's our first day at Hogwarts, and you dont sound happy!"

"I'm not. My father wants me in Slytherin, but I'd much rather Gryffindor." Scorpius told them. Albus looked at him enquiringly."What's your second name?" He asked.

"Whats yours?" Scorpius asked.

"Potter." Albus said proudly. Rose noticed that Scorpius looked slightly panicky. Albus noticed too, and realised who his father must be.

"You're a Malfoy? But, my big brother James told me your big brother was the meanest Slytherin in school!" Albus exclaimed.

"He is. But, I don't really-" Scorpius began, but his voice trailed off at the sight of his brother Vincent in the doorway, along with an angry looking James.

"Vincent!" Scorpius said. "Scorpius!" Vincent looked outraged. "Don't you know what those people are? Scum, thats what! There parents are mudbloods and blood traitors!" He yelled. "Al! Rose! Thats a Malfoy!" James yelled.

"But, he says he wants to be in Gryffindor!" Albus said. Rose hit him again, and Scorpius suddenley found his shoes rather interesting, so he stared at them instead of Vincent. "Scorpius didn't say that! You didnt say that, did you?" Vincent spoke quietly but in a furious kind of way.

"Well-"

"SCORPIUS! What do you think mother and father would think if you were in Gryffindor!" Vincent spat the last word as if it was poison.

"But-"

"NO! Take it back! What house do you want to be in, Scorpius?!" Vincent looked at his little brother in a dangerous way. James felt sorry for the little Malfoy, despite the fact he had to hat him, too, because of his father.

"Malfoy, leave him." James said to Vincent. Vincent looked outraged. "Don't tell me not to straighten out my own brother!" He yelled, and kicked James in the shin. Albus helped James up, and Rose started crying. James looked angrily at Vincent, but didn't say anything.

"Now, Scorpius, what House?" Vincent looked at his brother.

"S-Slytherin." Scorpius said quietly. Vincent nodded. "And don't hang out with a Potter or Weasley ever again!" He spat, and pushed his brother out of the compartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James decided it would be safer if he sat in with Al and Rose. Rose had stopped crying, and was now bursting with anger.

"I mean, obviously he doesnt want to be in Slytherin, and his awful brother just pushing him out like that, its-"

"I know, terrible. Rose, we know you fancy the blond little wimp, but get over it!" James said. Rose turne rather pink, and decided to drop the subject.

"Rose! Were there look! The train is stopping!" Albus exclaimed, and together they hopped off the train happily.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Hagrid yelled.

Al and Rose went over, and noticed that Scorpius was avoiding them. When his older brother was gone, he relaxed a little. Albus and Rose ran over to Scorpius's boat. "HI Scorpius!" Rose said cheerfully. Scorpius didn't say anything for a while, then he said,

"Sorry. About earlier I mean."

Rose looked at him, still excited and cheerful. "Wasn't your fault, it was your brothers, and I wouldnt mind what he says!"

The boat trip was fairly exciting, and the first sight of the castle was astonishing. When they stepped in, the headmistress came out to greet them. She spoke to them for a moment, and then told them to walk in.

'Well,' Scorpius thought miserably, 'Time to start in Slytherin.'


	3. The Sorting

Albus, Scorpius, Rose and the rest of the new first years walked into the hall nervously. Albus waved excitedly at his brother James, while Scorpius avoided his brother. Rose waved at all her cousins happily. "Hugo would love this." she whispered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new students, and welcome back to our other students." McGonagall said nicely. "Now, when I call you name, come up and put the hat on your head, then go to your new House." She adressed the first years.

"Boland, Alice." McGonagall called. A small, frightened looking girl with blond fuzzy hair stepped up. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Christie, James" McGonagall called. A confident looking boy with black hair walked over. "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius felt sick at the name of his future house.

The sorting carried on, and soon it was Albus's go. He walked up quietly, while some people nudged and whispered and looked at James, who was smiling.

"Ah, son of the famous Gryffindor lad, Harry Potter, yes? Yes, well obviously GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindors cheered. Then, unfortunatley it was Scorpius's turn. The last thing Scorpius saw before the hat fell over his head was his brothers face glaring at him. The Slytherins were nodding, nudging, smiling and nodding their heads, while the Gryffindors looked angrily at him.

"Hm, another Malfoy boy. But, your head is different than any other Malfoy I've met." The hat said. Vincent nearly growled out loud. The Gryffindors looked curious, particularly James and Albus.

"Well, heres a shock but I'll say... GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a stunned silence, before the Gryffindors clapped politley. Scorpius, instead of running off happily, ran off feeling rather scared. He looked round at Vincent, who shook his head slowly and menacingley. Scorpius gulped, and wondered what his father would say. Albus smiled as he sat down and noticed his worried face. 'Well I'd be scared too,' he thought, 'If Malfoy was my father.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon later, Rose became a Gryffindor too, and they ate and drank and were all ready to sleep. The Gryffindor prefect told all Gryffindors to follow him, but stopped Scorpius when he tried to leave. "No, the Headmistress wants to speak to you. Go to her office and say 'Sugar Quills'." Scorpius nodded. He passed a group of Slytherins which thankfully didn't include his brother and hurried off.

He wondered what he did wrong in the short time he'd been here. He wondered why he was in trouble. He wondered what was so serious he had to get sent to the Headmistress for.

He gave the password and walked up. He knocked on the door. "Enter." McGonagalls voice said. Scorpius walked in.

"Ah. Well, Mr. Malfoy, sit down." McGonagall looked rather worried. "Well, I seem to remember you didn't look happy when you got sorted." McGonagall said.

Scorpius looked down. "But," McGonagall continued, "The hat chooses the house you want to be in most with all of your heart. For generations, the young Malfoys have all desired being Slytherins. You, I'm afraid, are the first Malfoy to become Slytherin. I suppose you remind me of Mr. Sirius Black." McGonagall said on a sad note.

"I- I do want to be in Gryffindor but-" Scorpius started nervously. "But?" McGonagall urged him. "But... My mother and father don't want me in Gryffindor." Scorpius finished in a hurry.

"Ah." McGonagall looked at him sympathetically. "I thought so. Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked. Scorpius nodded glumly. "My father is going to be really angry." Scorpius said.

"Well, I was thinking they could come here for a little meeting." McGonagall said. When she saw Scorpius look up at her enquiringly, she explained some more.

"You know, Your mother and father, me and you, and maybe your Head of House, Mr.Hagrid." McGonagall added. "They might understand a bit more." she said.

Scorpius thought about it, and thought it a good idea. He nodded. "And I have just sent for your older brother, Vincent. We can discuss things with him now." Scorpius nodded, but suddenley felt very sick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent looked furious when he walked in the office, He glared at Scorpius, and sat down.

"Now, we need to discuss some points about your little brother Scorpius being in Gryffindor." McGonagall said calmly. Vincent flinched at the words 'Scorpius being in Gryffindor'.

"Does it bother you all that much?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

"Vincent-" Scorpius began, but Vincent turned to him and started yelling. "Don't talk to me, you little blood traitor! What's father going to think of you when he finds out?"

"Calm down! Mr.Malfoy, please don't use language like that!" McGonagall snapped. "Shout at him one more time or call him a name and I'll take twenty five points from Slytherin!"

Vincent shot a dangerous look at Scorpius and he looked at the ground. McGonagall knew they wouldnt get anywhere with her interrupting them.

"I will wait outside for ten minutes, but I can hear shouting and I have sensors in here to tell me if you use any bad language. Okay?" McGonagall said. Scorpius gulped. Vincent nodded. McGonagall left.

"You! Scorpius, I told you on the train, Slytherin is your house!" Vincent hissed.

"Well, maybe it should have been, but Gryffindor is my house now." Scorpius said.

"What do you think father will do? Congratulate you?" Vincent said dangerously.

"I don't care what father does!" Scorpius said loudly. "Yes I do." He said quietly.

"Scared?" Vincent sneered. "It's your own fault, you could have chosen Slytherin!"

"But I didn't want to!"

"Well tell that to father!"

"Sorry. I am sorry Vincent! I can ask McGonagall to put me in Slytherin! I will!" Scorpius said, but he sounded scared and he didn't sound enthusiastic.

"Don't bother! You're already a blood traitor!" Vincent hissed quietly. "THAT'S IT! Twenty five points from Slytherin!"

McGonagall stormed in. "I told you not to call the boy any more names!"

"Sorry, Professer! Lost my temper." Vincent looked 'sorry'.

"Do you want me to take more points from Slytherin? I didn't think so. Now you can leave, please." McGonagall glared at him as he left.

"Now, Mr Malfoy. Your mother and father will arrive tomorrow, at nine in the morning. Be at my office. Goodbye."


	4. Mother and Father

**Hi, thanks to you who reviewed, this is my first fanfic, I need to know whats wrong with it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - Mother and Father**

Scorpius woke up feeling alot sicker than he had last night. He was sure today would go just as badly as last night, and wasnt holding out any hope for a kind,

understanding response from his father. Last night he was tormented by 20 tactless questions from Albus when he walked into the common room.

Scorpius walked into the common room after his meeting with McGonagall looking sick. Rose just hoped Al wouldn't bambard him with questions, but her hopes were crushed, because that was the first thing that happened.

"Well, what happened?" Al demanded.

Scorpius looked uneasy. "Just about me being a Malfoy in Gryffindor." He said miserably.

"Oh, what did your mum and dad say?" Al asked.

"They don't know yet." Scorpius said quietly, and Rose sensed fear in his voice. She hit Al (which was becoming something of a habit) in a warning to stop asking questions. Albus pretended not to notice.

"Oh, does your brother?" Albus said, not noticing Scorpius's face at the sound of his words.

"Yeah. He was at the meeting too." Scorpius replied.

"What'd he say?" Albus asked. Rose whacked him hard with her new copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. _

"Rose!" Albus yelled. "Stop asking him questions, you tactless **moron**!" Rose hissed. Albus didn't seem to understand what he was doing to Scorpius.

"Well?" he demanded. Scorpius screwed up his face the way people do when trying to stop tears leaking out of their eyes. Then he took a deep, steadying breath and said;

"Well, he wasn't happy." After he said these words he crumpled onto a chair and put his head in his hands. Rose whacked Albus again, this time with her wand, and ran over to Scorpius.

"When will your mum and dad find out?" Rose asked sympathetically. "T-tommorrow morn-ning." Scorpius said fearfully. "And my father is going to kill me." he added.

"I'm sure your mum will understand!" Rose said. Scorpius laughed, but didn't smile.

"Mother? She was in Beauxbatons, but she wants me in Slytherin almost more than father!"

Just then, James walked over to Rose and looked at her enquiringly. "Scorpius's brother was at that meeting." she explained. James's face fell.

"I can imagine what he said. And your father?" James asked the same questions as Albus, but had more understanding in his voice, it made it easier to answer.

"He's coming tomorrow morning with my mother." Scorpius said. James looked rather upset for the boy, he knew what Draco Malfoy was like.

"McGonagall left, didn't she? For you and Malfoy- Vincent - to 'discuss things'?" James said knowingly. Scorpius looked up at him, surprised.

"It's her trademark thing. She believes a good discussion can fix everything. Broomhead." He explained. "I can only imagine what he said, probably something along the lines of 'blood traitor' and such." James said in a sympathetic voice. Scorpius nodded. James knew if Teddy had been that angry at him, he would have been worse than Scorpius.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot. Doesn't know the difference between a cauldron and a teapot." James reassured him.

"What about tomorrow?" Scorpius asked fearfully.

"Just try and explain. And remember, Gryffindor is for brave people. Don't mind your stupid father." James said. Scorpius wished he was as brave as Gryffindors were supposed to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius clambered down the stairs and checked the time. It was 8.30, and he had a few minutes to spare. He sat down by Rose and James (Al was still in bed).

"Missing your first lesson?" James asked, trying to lighten the mood. Scorpius glanced at him, and nodded. He was twiddling his thumbs, and if James and Rose knew him a little better they would know that meant he was extremley nervous.

Rose didn't seem as worried as everyone thought she would be for her first lesson. She was more worried about Scorpius.

It was 8.45. Scorpius was about to leave. He stood up, fidgeting.

"Good luck." James, Rose and the finally awake Albus said together.

Scorpius walked up to the office entrance. "Sugar Quills." He said nervously. He walked up the passageway, and saw McGonagall waiting for him, looking rather nervous herself. "Mr Malfoy, hello." she said. Her fire flamed green and the two Malfoy parents walked into the office.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." McGonagall said, but the two Malfoy parents weren't listening, they were staring at Scorpius and his uniform.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco said loudly.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, one would have thought it was quite self explanatory." McGonagall said stiffly. "Your son Scorpius had been sorted into Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat."

"But- NO SON OF MINE WILL BE IN GRYFFINDOR!" Draco yelled, and turned to face his son. "Scorpius Malfoy, why on earth did you get sorted into Gryffindor?! The Potters house, the Weasleys house, _Dumbledores house!_ It was a mistake, no doubt?" He hissed.

"Well-" Scorpius began, but found he couldn't finish, because tears were pouring down his face. How could he explain to his father that he wanted to be a Gryffindor?

"Well?" Draco demanded. "IT'S A MISTAKE YES?"

"No." Scorpius said quietly. Draco was silenced in shock at his sons words.

"Scorpius, eez it true you are to be een Gryffindor?" His mother asked.

"Yes, mother." Scorpius replied. McGonagall, who had been trying in vain to calm the situation down, invite the couple to sit down and "Discuss things properly."

Mr and Mrs Malfoy sat.

"Now," McGonagall started, "Clearly you are upset by your sons choice of house b-"

"UPSET? FURIOUS, MORE LIKE!" Draco yelled.

"Okay! Please! I think you ought to hear your son out on what he has to say, yes?" McGonagall said, signalling Scorpius.

"I don't want to hear-"

"Draco, geeve him a chance to explain."

"Go ahead, Scorpius." MacGonagall said.

"Well... I- Father, I..." Scorpius couldn't find the words, not in front of his mother and father.

"I'm not listening to stutters, boy! WHY?" Draco yelled.

"Father, I've never wanted to be in Slytherin!" Scorpius gabbled quickly, afraid that if he didn't say it fast, he'd never say it at all. Draco looked as if he'd been hit on the head. "You- what?" he asked.

"Never! I always thought Slytherin was nasty, and that I would... I would be in G-Gryffindor." Scorpius said.

"After all I told you about the Potters and the dratted Weasleys?" Draco said nastily. Scorpius felt a stab of annoyance and bravery.

"Father, James and Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are my friends!" Scorpius shouted, "And I don't care who their mothers or fathers are, or what blood-type they have, or whatever!" As soon as he said these words, he regretted them.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Draco said quietly, and dangerousley. "You can be in Gryffindor, whatever, but don't you dare make friends with a Potter or a Weasley. THEY ARE BLOOD TRAITORS!"

"Father, I DON'T CARE! I don't care! I will be a Gryffindor and I will be friends with them, I don't care what you think! I don't care if I disgrace the whole family, I don't!" Scorpius yelled. His father looked shocked, as did his mother. "What would Grandfather think?"

"I don't care, he's a filthy death eater like you! He worshipped that worthless villain who destroyed hundreds of families! Don't think I don't know that father!"

Malfoy looked at his son. He was furious, but he hadn't wanted Scorpius to find out about that, not all of it, just yet. But his anger was bubbling inside of him more, so he pushed his other feelings away.

"You be in Gryffindor, Scorpius, but I meant what I said. No son of mine will be in gryffindor." With that, Draco signalled to his wife, and went over to grab some Floo powder. Ignoring his son wailing for him to come back, he left for Malfoy Manor without a word.

**Well, was it ok? Review please!**


	5. After the Meeting

Scorpius was in shock, as was Professer McGonagall.

Scorpius was in tears, and seemed to have forgotten McGonagall was even in the room. McGonagall looked at him for a moment. He looked scared, but mostly he looked devastated. McGonagall reminded herself to have another chat with Vincent, and perhaps Mr Malfoy.

"Is there anyone you'd like to come up, keep you company or something? I shall excuse you from lessons today." McGonagall said. Scorpius shook his head.

"Wh-who is there? Vincent hates me and so does mother and father!" he sobbed.

Of course they dont hate you, they're just... angry." McGonagall said helplessly. "Didn't you say you were friends with the Potter boys and Ms Weasley?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Well, on their first day I'm sure the younger two wouldn't want to be disturbed, but maybe James?" McGonagall suggested. Scorpius didn't want the older boy to see him so upset, but would like someone to talk to. He didn't say anything, and McGonagall decided that was a yes.

James Potter was in Herbology, bored to death and messing around with his mates, Tom and Henry. They were supposed to be re-potting Mandrakes. But James didn't see why he should, it wasn't like he was planning on being a professional Herbologist when he was older, and you didn't need to know how to look after Mandrakes to be a Quidditch player. There was a knock on the door, and Professor Longbottom answered it.

"Sorry, sir, but James Potter is wanted in the Headmistresses office." A small third year said. Professor Longbottom nodded and signalled for James to leave. James couldn't remember doing anything bad enough to be sent to his Head of House in ages, let alone the Headmistress. But he had a feeling this was something to do with the little Gryffindor Malfoy.

McGonagall was waiting at the entrance of the office.

"Mr Potter. Young Mr Malfoy is upstairs in a terrible state and I didnt want to ruin your brothers first day, so I-"

"Yeah, okay." James said.

"Sugar Quills." McGonagall said and James walked up by himself, leaving McGonagall because she had to 'discuss something with Professor Hagrid'. "And Potter?" McGonagall called. "Yes, miss?" "Be nice." James walked up the stairs slowly, and walked in.

"Scorpius?" James said quietly. Scorpius sniffed in reply.

"I guess the meeting didn't go any different than you thought it would."

"It was way worse than I thought." Scorpius said softly. He sniffed again, and spluttered. James didn't say anything, deciding Scorpius could talk when he was ready. He sniffed once or twice more and rubbed his eyes.

"They just shouted non-stop, and-and l-lost my temper, and sh-shouted back." he said sadly.

"Uh-oh. What'd you say?"

"I- He- ... Father said I couldn't talk to... P-Potters or Weasleys, and I shouted back at him."

James stopped. "Did he say anything else about us? I mean, my family?"

"He called you blood traitors."

"Nothing else?" James hated when people said things against his family, because of his father.

"I don't think so." Scorpius sniffed. "He said more about m-me. Mother d-did too, but not as much, she didn't shout."

"What did he say?"

"He- he said I could be in Gryffindor, but that none of his sons would be in Gryffindor." Tears streamed down Scorpius's face.

"He didn't mean it." James said quickly.

"Y-yes, he did!"

James wondered what sort of father would say such a thing to his son. If only Malfoy could see what his son was going through now. Scorpius didn't think he was considered Dracos son anymore and it was torture for him.

"I told him I didn't like death eaters too, like grandfather." Scorpius added.

"You do belong in Gryffindor, more than most Gryffindors do. I wouldn't tell my dad that."

"Would you have to? Your father is Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy who Lived, whatever you want to call him. He's the reason my grandfather was put in prison, years ago." Scorpius said.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Thank him! I hate my grandfather! He was a top death eater! I hate him!" Scorpius said fiercly. "And, father tried to kill Dumbledore!"

James stared at him. He had known that Draco had tried to kill Dumbledore, but had hoped Scorpius didn't know. He remembered what his dad told him last year.

"Scorpius, your father didn't want to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort had threatened to kill your Grandmother and Grandfather if he didn't."

"What?" Scorpius looked at him seriously. "My dad told me about everything that happened to him before I came to Hogwarts.That's what he found out. Malfoy was always in danger and so was his family." James said. Scorpius looked at him, then looked at the ground.

"I still hate them."

"And so would I, but they'll calm down about it soon."

"I doubt it. Father kept his hatred of your father this long, he can stay hating me longer."

James wondered what to do next. He checked the time. Classes were over for lunch, and the common room would be over-crowded with students. "Do you want to go down?" James asked.

"I don't want anyone to see me upset."

"We can wait till lunch is over.You don't have to go to class at all today." James said, and Scorpius nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, James and Scorpius were about to go downstairs, when McGonagall came up.

"Now," she saw Scorpius's still upset face. "I suppose you and Mr Potter can stay in the common room for the rest of the day. Would you prefer that?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"Good, go on then."

On the way down, Scorpius had a proper look aroung Hogwarts, and saw the portraits talking and moving, he saw Peeves and the other ghosts zooming around. He saw the odd student or teacher, all of which looked at the Gryffindor Malfoy in a strange way.

In the common room, there was a sixth year group with a free lesson. James walked past them, and signalled to Scorpius to come too. But Scorpius was stopped. "What's wrong with you?" Victoire asked nastily. James stepped up. "Victoire, Scorpius had a bad day, will you leave him-"

"I would have thought you would have better sense than to hang around with a Malfoy."

"A Malfoy that got sorted into what house?" James said furiously. "I think Scorpius has had enough trouble over being in Gryffindor today, ok?"

"I only said two words to him-"

"Not you!" James said.

"Then-?" Victoire asked.

"Think about it." James said, and Victoire realised how much trouble the first year must have had. She walked over to him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Are you okay?" Victoire asked nicely.

"Y-yes."

"No, you're not!" Victoire said as Scorpius looked away.

"Yes, I am." Scorpius turned around after a deep breath. He tried a smile but he couldn't manage it.

"I'm Victoire Weasley." Victoire introduced herself. Scorpius didn't see that he needed to introduce himself.

"Are you Rose's sister?"

"Her cousin. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Victoire asked. Wrong thing to say. Scorpius broke down and started crying again.

"Sorry! Oh, I should have realised..." She trailed off. and James took Scorpius upstairs.

"I hope you calm down soon, your brother will be at Hogwarts too." James said.

"I know."

"Hey, the school day is over, and all your friends will be around, you know, Rose and Al. Cheer up, yeah?" James said cheerfully.


	6. Settling in

It was a few days later, and Scorpius was settling into life as a Gryffindor. He didn't mind Vincent that much (James had introduced him to a new game, which involved going on about how great Gryffindor was in front of Vincent), and he had friends. Most professers were okay, barring one or two which had a grudge on the Malfoy family. Professer Longbottom was his favourite. He was a family friend of the Potters and Weasleys and had decided if they liked him, then so did he. The only thing bothering Scorpius was the thought of his mother and father, so he pushed any thoughts of them away.

It was lunch, and Scorpius was outside nearby a nice tree, talking with Albus and Rose.

"I mean, a foot and a half long essay on the wrist movement used in 'Wingardium Leviosa' is... prepostrous!" Al said. Rose sighed.

"If you had done some research in the library, you would know that it's much more than just a 'wrist movement'. It's more complex than that. I'm done, but I did a two and a half foot essay, is that alright?"

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Al said irritably.

"What are you even fighting about?" Scorpius said, he had stopped listening when voices got loud, and he was watching a group of Ravenclaws play Exploding Snap.

" What do you think about the foot and a half essay on wrist movements?" Al demanded.

" It's impossible. I got a paragraph and had to stop!" Scorpius said, and Al looked triumphant.

"Well, we'll just have to go to the library and finish them tonight wont we?" Rose said. Albus groaned. Scorpius nodded, though. Professer Thomas taught Charms, and he didn't want to do anything wrong in that class, because Professer Thomas had known Albus and Rose's parents, and, unfortunatley, his too. And he still had a grudge, so he resented Scorpius a little.

"You want to do that essay?" Al said, astonished.

"I don't want to not do it, Thomas hates me!" Scorpius said. Albus considered this, and found it was true. Al thought it was very unfair that some teachers disliked Scorpius because of his father and brother.

"Fine!" Al sighed. He checked the time.

"Time for Herbology."

Professer Longbottom walked into the room and took out his book, _1000 Herbs and Fungi. _"Let's get started."

The class was like most, they took notes, or watched demonstrations, but they weren't in the greenhouses today, due to a certain Slytherin 'accidentally' spilling acid on the greenhouse. And that acid happened to spread fast, because soon, there were no greenhouses. So while they were being rebuilt, Longbottom had to make to with classroom lessons.

"Bubotuber pus is useful when..." Longbottom got started and the class took notes. Rose wrote frantically, terrified she might miss a word. Albus worte a few key words, and Scorpius wrote a few sentences per topic.

"Got that? We can squeeze out Bubotuber pus when the greenhouse problem is sorted. Now, notes on ... Actually, class is nearly over, just leave!" Longbottom said, and the class cheered and thanked him loudly. Albus, Rose and Scorpius went over while everyone else left.

Their last class was History of Magic. It was still taught by the ghost that taught Albus's father. Rose took notes, but Albus and Scorpius couldn't even hear what he was saying. Finally, it was over, and they were free.

At dinner, Scorpius sat with Rose, Albus and James. They were talking about the days lessons. Nothing interesting was happening really, but Scorpius noticed Vincent looking over at him more than usual. He didn't tell his friends, in case they thought he was being paranoid. He tried to join in the conversation.

"... going to the library later?" Rose asked. "I'll do the History of Magic."

"We have History of Magic homework?" Albus said, genuinley surprised.

"Yes! A roll of parchment on Goblin Rebellion Wars." Rose said. Albus's jaw dropped.

" But... I thought we did Werewolf history today?" Al said.

"Just because the only word you heard was werewolf! There were werewolves in the Goblin War of 1453." Rose sighed.

"You have notes, right?" Scorpius said.

"Yes." Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"Good. So we can have them?"

"As if you wouldn't take them if I said no."

Vincent and his friends walked down the Great Hall towards Scorpius. Scorpius was still talking with his friends when Vincent pretended to yawn and hit him on the head, knocking him over.

Albus pulled Scorpius up, and Vincent laughed.

"Sorry, didn't see you." He said nastily, and walked off, with his smirking friends trailing behind him.

"Are you okay?" James asked Scorpius.

"Yeah." Scorpius said, and shot a nasty look at the door Vincent had just walked through. He wasn't upset about his brother at all anymore, he was just angry.

"Did any of the teachers see him?" Rose asked.

"No. He has talent in not getting caught." Scorpius said, remembering a lot of things Vincent had done in the past without getting in trouble. James remembered last year in school, and remembered all the stuff he did then without getting caught.

"He's awful." Rose said angrily. The others nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, fussing as usual.

"Yes!" Scorpius said in an irritated tone.

Rose seemed a bit worried Scorpius might be upset for the rest of the night, but Albus had realised that Scorpius felt no sadness over his brother anymore, so he found Rose very annoying as she acted and talked carefully around Scorpius all night in the library.

"So then the Head Goblin decided he needed to act fast, and he-" Rose said, not realising she had already given them notes on this information.

"Yes, we know! He called his brother to set up an army and they fought against the dragon-breeders!" Albus said, noticing Rose's small glance at Scorpius at the word 'brother', much to his annoyance. Scorpius, who didn't seem to notice Rose's behaviour, was still scribbling something down.

"Got it." Scorpius said, reviewing his paper and nodding, satisfied. "Will you check it, Rose?" He asked. She nodded and started reading it.

"You spelled 'infuriated' wrong." she muttered as she corrected it with her wand.

"It's not my fault I have a mother who can't spell ' wand' without making a mistake." Scorpius smiled. Rose noticed Scorpius wasn't upset at all, and thought about it.

"Well, she's French, so she probably just has trouble with-"

"She can't spell 'bonjour' either." Scorpius said. Al snorted with laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nice December day was ruined when the Christmas exam timetable went up. Al groaned as he looked at it.

"Herbology and Potions on Monday, Charms and Defence on Tuesday, ugh!" He said. Scorpius was more worried by the sheet beside it.

It was a sign-up sheet for people staying at Hogwarts. But was Scorpius going to stay at Hogwarts? He wanted to, but...


	7. Christmas

It was official. Scorpius could stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, while Vincent went home. Scorpius had been thinking about how lonely his Christmas would be, when Albus suggested he come and stay with the Potters for Christmas. So Albus had sent a letter asking his mum and dad. There had been no answer yet.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and Scorpius was just after getting dressed. He was making his way down to the common room, where he saw Albus and Rose.

"Hi!" Rose said cheerfully. "I'm so glad it's the weekend, we've got so much homework and-"

"Don't even start! It's eight in the morning!" Albus whined.

"I know, I'm amazed your actually awake to early on a Saturday morning." Rose said nastily. Albus shrugged.

"I haven't a clue why I'm up either." He said seriously.

"There's a first time for everything." Scorpius said. Rose had her Herbology book out.

"We have to write a little paragraph on the 'Uses of Bubotuber Pus'." She said.

"Done that." Scorpius said, checking his own book.

"And did you finish your Goblin essay?" Rose said. Scorpius nodded.

"Then there's just Charms and Potions." Rose said. Albus groaned.

"Later! Do it later! Not before we've even eaten breakfast!" He said pleadingly.

"Then let's have breakfast!" Rose snapped.

In the hall, the owls were arriving. There weren't many, because everyone was going home in two days time. There was one for Albus, though. He opened it quickly ans scanned through the letter.

"You can come! It been cleared up with McGonagall and your mum and dad and everything!" Albus said happily.

"Great!" Rose and Scorpius said.

"What's great?" James asked, appearing at the table.

"Scorp is going to stay with us for Christmas." Al said. James smiled.

"Cool."

Albus smiled. "What'll we do today?"

"Wrist movements essay."

"The exams are just over! Why do we still have homework?"

"Because you wouldn't do it before the exam." Rose said. Albus groaned.

The wrist movements essay was so difficult, Albus was sure it was 'N.E.W.T.' level.

"So the theory is, that flicking the wrist in such a way, would be the tradition for such spells as 'Wingardium Leviosa'. It is more a traditional piece of history in that point of view, however the magical formation was-" Rose read out her own essay.

"Shush! Some people need to write this." Albus said irritably.

Rose and the just-finished Scorpius sat silentley before a triumphant Albus looked up from his parchment.

"Done!" he said happily. Rose examined it.

"Albus, your spelling is worse than Scorpius's." Rose sighed.

"Hey!" Albus and Scorpius said together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time to leave Hogwarts for Christmas. Albus, Rose and Scorpius sat in with James and his mates in one, rather full compartment on the train.

"Ahh, finally no more homework!" James said as Hogwarts faded out of sight.

"That reminds me, Albus, you've still got-"

"Rose, shut up. I'll think about it after Christmas." Albus said seriously. Rose looked offended, so Al smiled a little to show he wasn't all that serious.

"So, Scorpius, what do you usually do at Christmas?" James asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "Nothing really."

"We go to Grans house!" Rose said.

"My Grandmother comes sometimes. Don't like her very much." Scorpius said.

"No?"

"Nah. She just talks about my Grandfather, and Voldemort, the 'Dark Lord'." He said sarcastically.

"Oh. She sounds cheerful." James said.

Outside on the platform, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting for the kids, and Al's new friend. Harry noticed Malfoy waiting for his sons with a dark haired witch, and both looking in his direction. Harry ignored this, and saw the train stopping in front of them. Al bus hopped off the train first, waiting for James and Rose and his friend, who looked quite familiar. Then he realised why the Malfoys were staring at him.

" Hi dad!" Albus said cheerfully. This is Scorpius." He said, pointing to his pale, blonde, nervous friend, who was staring at his mother and father.

"Hello, Scorpius." Harry said nicely.

"Hello." Scorpius said. Vincent walked into Scorpius' shoulder, and Scorpius stumlbed a little but kept himself from falling over.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Scorpius muttered, looking over at him, now talking with Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

"Your brother?" Hermione asked. Scorpius nodded.

"That's Aunt Hermione." Albus said, "And Uncle Ron. And that's my mum, Ginny. And my sister Lily." he finished.

"Hello." Scorpius said, looking at them a little nervously. Ron didn't look very happy. Lily looked shy. Scorpius was looking at his family again, with a look of anger.

"Wow, a Gryffindor Malfoy." Ginny said disbelievingly.

But Scorpius wasn't listening, because his mother was walking his way, while his father and Vincent walked towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Joyeux Noel, Scorpius." She said quietly.

"Bye, mother." Scorpius said angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped. "I only came to say 'Merry Christmas'."

"Merry Christmas then!" Scorpius said irritably. Rose frowned and Albus looked angry, as well as James and Scorpius. The adults, other than Mrs Malfoy, looked shocked.

"Au revoir, then." Mrs Malfoy said quietly, and left without another word. Scorpius watched her, half angry, half upset.

"Why would you talk to your mum like that?" Hermione asked in a shocked tone.

"You would too if you'd heard her and father." Scorpius said bitterly.

"Ah. I suppose they weren't happy, then?" Hermione said, and Scorpius shook his head.

"Of course not."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione softened, but Ron still looked at Scorpius as if he had a disease, and Scorpius had noticed.

"Why don't we go then?" Hermione said quickly.

Scorpius looked around the house. It was nice and comfortable, and the atmosphere was much nicer than that of Malfoy Manor.

"So, who's hungry?" Ginny asked. James, Albus and Lily nodded eagerly. "Ten minutes." Ginny said, and walked off.

"Victoire's coming tomorrow, with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer." James told Scorpius. Albus sat down comfortably.

"I suppose this house is tiny compared to yours?" James said, smirking. "I mean, the way you brother goes on about it you'd think it was a palace."

"I don't like it." Scorpius said.

"Whats it like?"

"Big, white on the outside, green on the inside." Scorpius said.

"Nice." Albus said.

"Not really."

"Is it huge?" Al asked. Scorpius shrugged, but Ginny called for lunch, so he was saved from having to answer properly.

"Now, there you go." Ginny said kindly, putting sandwiches out for the three boys and Lily.

"Thanks." Scorpius said, but the other two didn't bother.

"Well, I'm glad one of you has manners." Ginny said, tapping Albus and James on the head playfully.

"Thanks." Albus and James said. Ginny nodded. Harry walked in the room then. He grabbed a sandwich off the counter and sat down.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry smiled. "So, boys. Good term?"

"Yeah." James said.

"And you, Al?"

"It was great!"

"Good. How about you, Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was alright."

"Bit stressful?" Harry said. Scorpiuss nodded.

"Favourite subject?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Albus said.

"Herbology." Scorpius said.

"Quidditch." James said.

"How did the exams go?" Ginny asked, sitting down too.

"Um..." The boys said.

"I see." Ginny said.

"I did great in Defence." Albus said.

"Herbology was okay." Scorpius reasoned.

"There was no Quidditch exam." James said. Harry looked at him seriously for a moment, them looked over at Scorpius.

"Do your family still live in Malfoy Manor?" James and Albus looked surprised.

"Yes." Scorpius said.

"What's a Manor?" Lily asked

"Manor? Whoa. How come you don't like that?" Al asked.

"Don't like the people in it." Scorpius said.

Harrys face fell. "You can't dislike them that much."

"I do. I hate them."

"You can't say that!" Ginny said.

"Well, they've said worse about me."

"They didn't say they hated you?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"As good as. Vincent said I was a blood traitor and ..." Scorpius trailed off. James looked at him sadly. "Just leave it." he told Scorpius. "It doesn't matter." Ginny apologised, obviously furious with herself. Harry was looking sadly at Scorpius and Al was shocked because Scorpius hadn't told him.

"He called you-?" he stuttered.

"Al, shut up!" James said. Scorpius looked up, and tried a half-hearted smile.

"Malfoy. He hasn't changed a bit."

"Hardly surprising." Ginny said.

"What was he like in school?" Scorpius asked. Harry looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, he... er- was, um... A bit of a bully." Harry said. Scorpius nodded, unsurprised.

"So," said Ginny in a false cheery voice. "Why don't you all go out and have a little game of Quidditch outside?"

Scorpius smiled at the subject change and went off with his friends.

"Do you play?" Al asked. Scorpius nodded.

"At home. I play chaser mostly."

"So do I. But James is a seeker, like mum and dad." Al said. "Do you have a team?"

"Holyhead Harpies."

"My mum used to play on that team."

"I know. She was a brilliant seeker." Scorpius said.

"Lets play." James said. "Do you have a broom? Or do you want to borrow an old one?"

"I have one in my trunk. Hang on." Scorpius dashed off and came back with a FastFly 45, the second best and new broomstick available at an international level. All the Ireland team had them, and so did the Wimbourne Wasps.

"You have a FastFly?" James said, astounded.

"Got it for my birthday in August." Scorpius smiled.

"Whoa. I have a Firebolt 3000." James said. "And everyone thought that was good."

"It is! It's the third best broom you can get according to the latest _Which Broomstick_?." Albus said, carrying his own.

"Whatever! Let's play!" James said, but just then Lily arrived.

"Can I play?" Lily begged. "Please?"

James sighed. "No! Lily, I'll play Exploding Snap with you later if you go away." Tempted by the offer, Lily considered it.

"Fine! But you all have to play!" and with that she stormed off.

The game was good. They just messed about, but it was the most fun Scorpius had ever had in Quidditch, and James seemed impressed with his performance.

"You're really good, Scorp, you should think about joining the House team!" He said seriously. Scorpius smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve, and all the preperations for Christmas were complete. They were ready to go to Gran's house. The ginger newt biscuits Ginny had made were untouched (as far as she knew), and the decorations were up. Harry sang "God Rest ye Merry Hippogriffs' alot and Ginny was looking forward to seeing all her brothers.

But Scorpius was a little upset, because though he didn't like Christmas much at his house, he did want to be able to say 'Merry Christmas' to his mother after all, and now it was too late. Harry knew he would get over it soon, but couldn't help feeling a little guilty as they carried on with their Christmas celebrations while he was so miserable.

"You can go home, you know." Harry said. "For Christmas, if you want to."


	8. The Letter

**This chapter is dedicated to my crazy sister Bobo, for inspiring me and helping my with the idea behind this chapter, so if u like it, thank her! Btw, that's why the owl in the story is named Bobo.**

"No. I cant." Scorpius answered.

"But, if you wanted to-" Harry started.

"No! My mother and father wouldn't let me stay with people like you if they wanted me at home!" Scorpius said furiously. Just then, an owl swooped in the open window. Scorpius immediatley recognised it as his family owl, Bobo. He himself had named it at the age of two. He untied the parchment on her leg quickly and it swooped off. Another owl came with a parcel, and Scorpius knew this owl to be Joanne, mothers owl.

He read the letter first. It had his name on it, spelled wrong, so it was obvious who it was from.

**-**

_Dear Scropius,_

_Merry Christmass. I'm sorry you canot be with us this Christmass but your father is still fuirous. He is always yelling and kicking the neghbiours cat whenever it is naer him. I miss you dearly, and I am very sorry. Vincent will posibly be upset with you for a longg time, but he will get over it. This will get bettre, Scorp, I promise. How are you? Please send me letters soon, I am missing you too much. Father cannot be anry with you for too long. How is shcool? As you can tell my spelling lesonns are not good. I hope your Christmass present will make up for you not bieng at home this Christmass. I hope you don't make good freinds with the blood triators bcause it makes us very sad. Write soon._

_Missing you teriblly,_

_Mother_

**-**

Scorpius re-read the letter quickly, and grabbed the long parcel. He opened it and found a FastFly 50, the best broom available anywhere in the world. Considering he only got a broom for his birthday he was very surprised. But he didn't care much for the present, it was the letter. He was glad his mother had written, and was sorry, but she had ruined it with the 'blood traitors' remark. Scorpius wasn't surprised when he noticed he had a few tears dropping from his face as he read the letter. Harry was waiting cautiously in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"It was my mother." Scorpius said sadly. "She said sorry, and told me father was too angry for me to go home this Christmas." Harry read the letter. He ignored the blood-traitor comment, because this wasn't the time for family arguments.

"Sorry." he said.

"Well, at least she wrote." Scorpius said.

"Exactly, and it's Christmas tomorrow, so you can meet all of James, Albus and Lily's cousins." Harry said, in a would-be cheerful voice. Scorpius nodded, but he wasn't really looking forward to that all that much because, well, a bunch of people with a grudge against your family isn't that great. But, he had his friends, Albus, Rose and James. Victoire would be there too. It would be better than any Christmas he had ever had at home. And Harry and Ginny knew Scorpius wasn't like his family. And maybe that Hermione woman did too. With happier thoughts in his head, Scorpius got ready to enjoy Christmas.

The end of Christmas Eve was much more enjoyable at Grimmauld Place. Lily was talking happily about how much fun they would have at Grans house. Ginny was double and triple checking everything was ready. Harry was playing wizards chess with James, and Albus and Scorpius were swapping Chocolate Frog cards. Both Scorpius and Albus were very satisfied. Albus had just got an Uric the Oddball in exchange for his extra Wendelin the Weird. Scorpius had managed to finally get a Morgana (Albus had gotten extra cards from James, who stopped collecting), and gave Albus a Herpo the Foul in exchange.

"Well, everything's ready for tomorrow." Ginny said brightly, entering the room.

"Good." Harry said. "Did you see what Scorpius got, James?"

"No. What'd you get?" James asked.

"A new broom." Scorpius smiled. James looked at him with his mouth open.

"A new-? A new broom? You have a FastFly 45!" James exclaimed.

"I used to have a FastFly 45." Scorpius corrected him. "I got a FastFly 50." James nearly fainted.

"The best broom in the world? How-? Merlin, you only got a 45, and now..." he stuttered.

"You can have the 45 if you want." Scorpius offered, and Albus looked at him indignantly.

"Why are you giving him a 45 instead of me?" he demanded.

"Because, he plays for Gryffindor team, and you don't." Scorpius explained. Albus huffed.

"Fine." James and Scorpius laughed at Albus, Harry sniggered and Ginny looked at them angrily.

"Don't worry Al, you can get a FastFly for your birthday."

"Mum, my birthday is in October. It's December. By then the 55 will have come out." Al rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough! Time for bed. Lily will have us up very early in the morning and I dont want you to be tired before we go to Grans." Ginny said.

**So sorry about this chapter, I'm not happy with it at all, but I do like the idea. I have no idea where to go with this, so any ideas? I might get sudden inspiration with a little help, so please! **


	9. Christmas at The Burrow

They travelled by Floo Powder to The Burrow. James and Albus ran in to greet their grandmother, and Scorpius walked in nervously. Hermione smiled at him and waved, Ron didn't seem to notice he had walked in the room, and the other Weasleys looked at him curiously.

"This is Scorpius." Albus said happily.

"Oh! Hello Scorpius!" Gran said cheerily. Bill and Charlie smiled at him, Percy nodded and George waved.

"Scorpius has been spendidng Christmas with us." Harry explained.

"Why? Didn't you want to go home?" George asked. James pulled a face, and Scorpius smiled. The others looked a little confused.

"Scorpius had a little... disagreement with his family." Ginny said uncomfortably. The Weasleys looked at her curiously.

"It was... nothing. You know, they weren't happy with him becoming Gryffindor." Ginny said helplessly. Scorpius shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Why wouldn't they be?" George asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"George! He's a Malfoy!" he hissed. James, Albus, Rose and Scorpius were almost laughing. George looked angry with himself.

"Sorry..." He muttered. Scorpius laughed a little.

"It's okay." He was happier now, he saw they didn't really have a grudge, he had just thought so because he had been so worried.

"Lets eat!" Gran said. They all sat round a big table, and Gran had food ready for them already. The dinner was very enjoyable. Something was bothering Scorpius, though. It was Albus's Uncle Ron. He still ignored Scorpius completley, which made Scorpius feel a little invisible.

"...glad to see young Malfoy hasn't gone the same way as his family." George said in a mock-proud tone. Gran looked very worried.

"George! Don't say that!" she hissed, but Scorpius laughed.

"See! He doesn't mind!" George said. His wife Angelina hit him playfully.

"Grow up."

Victoire was sitting at the far end of the table with her sister, Dominique, and her brother Louis. They were talking with their mother Fluer, while Bill spoke to Charlie, and Percy was in an animated discussion about something very dull with his wife Audrey, while his kids Molly and Lucy talked across the table to Georges son Fred, and his daughter Roxane, while James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Lily talked to Hugo and Teddy Lupin. Bill turned round to Scorpius.

"Enjoying your stay with Harry and Ginny?" he asked nicely. Scorpius nodded happily and Ron muttered something that Scorpius couldn't hear. Bill looked around, shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ron said quickly.

"Did I hear that right?" Bill said furiously.

"Hear what? I didn't say anything!" Ron said defensively.

"I just heard what you said about him!"

"About who?" Gran asked.

"Scorpius!" Bill said.

"What did you say, Ron?" George asked furiously.

"Nothing!"

"He called him-" Bill started, but looked over at Scorpius uncomfortably. Ron looked annoyed again.

"Stop feeling sorry for him, he's a pureblood-loving Malfoy!" he shouted. Everyone looked around at him, completley shocked and furious.

"How dare you!" Hermione said. Ron looked stubborn.

"We spent six years in school with his father and we saved his life, and he still hates us! I'm supposed to welcome his _son_ into the house?"

"He's clearly not like his father!" Charlie shouted.

"He's still a Malfoy. And his stupid brother bullies James!" Ron yelled. Everyone was shouting now.

"He isn't his brother though! He's bullied by him as well!" Harry said furiously. James looked a little embarrassed that he was put into the fight like that, Albus was stunned, Rose looked angry at her father, Teddys hair had turned red, and Scorpius was no longer laughing.

"... still a Malfoy! I can't believe you're all being so nice to the brat, because he's in Gryffindor!" Ron shouted. The younger kids were crying now, Lily included. None of the adults seemed to notice them, though.

"You just shout out like that, and at Christmas! " Hermione yelled.

"I just don't want anyone related to those death eaters near any of us!" Ron said.

"You can't say that! He isn't using Dark magic, is he?" Ginny said angrily.

"He's the son of a death eater! All the Malfoys think we're blood traitors and their whole family is **scum**!"

"It wasn't like Malfoy had a choice in being a death eater-" Harry began.

"STOP!" Gran shouted. Everyone was stunned, and the shouting stopped. The words everyone had just spoken sunk in, and Scorpius burst into tears. He had thought everyone would hate him, and they didn't, so he thought nothing like this would happen. The good thing was that everyone except Ron were on his side.

"Look at what you have done, Ronald." Gran said. "You've ruined Christmas for everyone, especially Scorpius" Harry walked over to Scorpius, and led him out of the room.

--------

The table was quiet. Everyone was sitting down, and looking at Ron.

"That was out of order, Ron." Hermione said quietly. The kids were gone up to Georges old bedroom.

"What were you thinking? He only wanted to have Christmas with people who liked him and respected what he thought." Audrey said.

"Ron, Scorpius hates his whole family. You can ask him. The only person I think he misses is his mother, and he doesn't even agree with what she thinks. He has said it to us. And, if you had've asked him, he would have said the same to you." Ginny said. Ron huffed.

"Whatever."

"Not whatever! You ruined his Christmas! He was so nervous about coming here, he was afraid something like this would happen!" Ginny snapped.

"Well he was right to be afraid then, wasn't he?" Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Okay, okay! Sorry." Ron sighed.

"I don't see why you're saying it to me." Hermione said.

---------

Scorpius was in Ginnys old bedroom with Harry. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was still terribly upset.

"I knew something like this would happen." he said unhappily.

"Ron's just not good at forgiving people." Harry said. There was a knock at the door. Teddy walked in. His hair was its normal turquoise colour. Harry smiled as he walked in.

"Teddy!" He said as his godson sat down.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked Scorpius. Scorpius nodded, and tried a half-hearted smile.

"He's fine now." Harry said smiling.

"Good." Teddy smiled.

"Are you staying with us tonight?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my Gran."

"I'll ask her. I can pop down to your house. Why didn't she come?" Harry asked.

"She- she's not well." Teddy said unhappily. Harry's face fell.

"She'll be fine, Ted, don't worry. Andromeda has always been so strong." Teddy nodded.

"I know." but he still seemed a little worried. Scorpius wondered what was going to happen now. Would they go home, or stay there, or was Christmas really ruined for the year?

**Was it any good? Review please**!


	10. Andromeda

Scorpius didn't have to wait long for an answer. About five minutes later, Ron sidled into the room, looking extremely uncomfortable and angry with himself. Hary and Teddy left immediatley, muttering something about telling Ginny they would be leaving soon, and that they would be back in ten minutes or so. Ron nodded in a rather grateful way to Harry before the door was shut. Ron took a deep breath. Scorpius could feel his heart beating, but he tried to keep himself looking calm.

"Listen... er- Scorpius, I..." Ron began to stammer. Scorpius didn't say anything, but watched him quietly.

"I'm sorry... I, er... I was- I ruined... I ruined your Christmas, I'm sorry." he finished. Scorpius wasn't sure what to say, so he kept quiet.

"I know you're not like the other Malfoys now, I just..."

"Pre-judged?" Scorpius suggested, but he smiled as he said it. Ron calmed down a bit.

"Yeah. I just... Had a rough time with your Dad, I guess."

"Hardly surprising." Scorpius reasoned. Ron laughed a little.

"I suppose he's still a pureblood loving Malfoy." he said. Scorpius nodded.

"They all are. Except me." he added.

"Does that brother of yours pick on you, then?" Ron asked seriously. Scorpius nodded.

"It's only because he's scared of you." Ron told him. "He must think you're really brave going against your family like that." Scorpius thought about it, and it made _some_ sense.

Harry and Teddy re-entered the room.

"Ready to go, Scorp?" Harry asked. Scorpius smiled and nodded, then turned and smiled gratefully at Ron, who got up to leave, too.

"We just have to pop into Andromeda's house for Teddy's things, then we can go home." Harry told James, Albus and Lily. Lily whined, saying she wanted to stay at Gran's house.

"Come on, Lily, when the boys go back to Hogwarts we can go to Gran's all the time, with Hugo." Ginny reassured her. She still didn't look happy.

"But, James and Al and Rose and Victoire and Teddy and Roxane and everyone else are not going to be there!" Lily complained.

"If you go with them now, you can stay at our house for a sleepover with Dominique the day they go to Hogwarts?" Bill urged her. Dominique nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine!" Lily said in a stroppy voice.

"Okay, you first, Teddy." Harry said. Teddy grabbed some Floo Powder and disappeared in green flames. The rest followed, Ginny, James, and Lily going to Grimmauld Place, the others going to Andromeda's.

-

"Teddy!" Andromeda said and he went over to where she was sitting to hug her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh, fine. Don't be worry about me!" Andromeda said. "And who might this be?"

"This is one of Al's friends from school, Scorpius Malfoy." Harry explained. Andromeda smiled.

"I'm sure thats not going down too weel with you family, now, is it?" she said knowingly. Scorpius stared at her, looking very surprised. Andromeda laughed.

"Well, do you know Narcissa Malfoy?" Andromeda asked.

"She's my Grandmother." Scorpius said.

"She's my sister." Andromeda smiled. Scorpius looked surprised.

"She said she only had one sister, Bellatrix!"

"Well, I don't think she considers me family anymore. I was in the same situation you're presumably in now." Andromeda explained. Even Teddy listened carefully, it wasn't often Andromeda spoke of her own past, she mostly told him about the war he had lost his parents to. Albus was finding this interesting too. He hadn't ever heard any of this.

"My mother, father and sisters had the same views as the Malfoy family still have today about how superior purebloods were, but I didn't agree, and I take it you don't either?" Andromeda looked at him.

"Of course I don't."

"What surprises me," Andromeda continued, "Is that they let you stay with the Potters."

"It surprised me too. I think they just needed an excuse to not take me home for Christmas." Scorpius shrugged. Andromeda smiled at him, her face full of understanding.

"You have exactly the same attitude I had. But of course, you want them to accept you, understand that blood-purity doesn't matter, and that people like the Potters and Weasleys have it right, don't you?" Andromeda smiled sadly.

"Because that was what I wanted more than anything." she said.

Teddy looked at his grandmother curiously. She rarely said anything that would indicate she even had a family before she married Ted Tonks, and he hadn't realised how hard it must have been for her until he saw little Scorpius in the same situation. Scorpius himself was looking at Andromeda, he seemed a little upset, curious, and surprised that she was completley right. Teddy could see that Andromeda went through exactly what Scorpius was going through, and he felt a lot of sympathy towards her as well as Scorpius.

"Well," Andromeda continued. "If your mother and father were anything like mine, don't expect them to change their views. Just be yourself, and ignore them, if you have to. My cousin, Sirius Black, went out of his way to remind his parents how much he loved Gryffindor."

At these words Harry smiled sadly, lost in memories. Teddy knew Sirius had been Harry's godfather, and Teddy understood how sad losing him must have been, because he, like Teddy, had no parents, and his godfather was the closest thing he had to a father, like Harry was for Teddy. Teddy knew that Harry didn't have so many other people who cared about him at the time, because he lived with Muggles, and Teddy couldn't even imagine how horrible that must have been, especially when Voldemort was still hunting him down. Albus had found out before he went to Hogwarts, and looked up at him sadly.

"... and you have to be proud of who you are, so show them how proud you are." Andromeda finished. Scorpius smiled and Andromeda turned to Teddy.

"I'm guessing you're staying at Harry's?"

Teddy smiled.

"Can I?"

"Go on." Andromeda smiled back. Teddy went off to get his stuff and Harry had a discussion with Andromeda about how Gran Weasley was doing. Soon Teddy came back, with his stuff, and Harry, Teddy, Albus, and a reasonably happier Scorpius, grabbed some Floo powder and left for Grimmauld Place.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm soooooo sorry! I can't believe it's been that long! I hate people who never update, and I hate myself for being so long! My PC was broken for a while, then I needed inspiration for this chapter, and I couldn't get it right. But then today, I sat down at the computer and didn't even need to think about it, it just came to me as I was writing. I hope it's not dissapointing!**

Chapter 11

The end of the Christmas holiday was rather uneventful. The boys spent the last few days of the break from school playing Quidditch, wizard chess, Gobstones or swapping Chocolate Frog cards, while Lily played with her mother or father. Scorpius had the most fun he had ever had at Christmas time. James and Albus were happy to have someone else for Quidditch, so that they could play one-on-one with a Keeper.

Now it was time to go back to Hogwarts, and the boys couldn't wait. Albus was looking forward to some brilliant Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, Scorpius couldn't wait for the Herbology classes in the newly-built greenhouses, while James couldn't wait for the upcoming Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, especially after their victory against Slytherin. Lily, was not looking forward to it, because, even though they didn't play with her, the thoughts of them not being with her was unbearable. And she thought of Scorpius as her brother, just like James and Albus.

The Muggles at Kings Cross station must have been bewildered when they saw the big group walking through it that day. Harry and Ginny had decided to go with Ron and Hermione, who had decided to go with the rest of the extended Weasley family. They had all worn Muggle clothes, but the amount of people with owls or cats was more than a little strange to passers-by.

Platform 9 and 3/4 was buzzing with excitment, with people chattering restlessly and hopping onto the train with friends. Albus, Rose and Scorpius were happy to be sitting down, relaxed. James had gone off with one of his friends, who had come in talking excitedly about 'the thing' being ready. The others didn't want to get involved, they knew how much trouble there would be. They spent the train trip discussing Quidditch, covering everything from teams to positions to the upcoming season. They didn't notice they were anywhere near the castle until Rose pointed it out.

The first day back was just as regular as the end of the holiday and the train. They ate, got changed, talked, and went to bed. Everyone was tired but they noticed how boring and uneventful the day seemed compared to the first term, where they had everything from a Gryffindor Malfoy to burnt down greenhouses.

The next day, things looked no less boring. The classes were dull, and people were running out of conversation topics. But at dinner, a Ravenclaw came up to Scorpius.

"McGonagall wants to see you in her office. She said the password is 'Bertie Botts'." she said, and left without another word. Scorpius looked bewildered, but he went up to the office immediatley.

McGonagall was waiting at her desk when Scorpius arrived. She looked a little bit worried.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy." she said. "Right. I'll get straight to the point." Scorpius sat down and McGonagall looked him straight in the eye.

"You may have noticed, but your brother Vincent hasn't come back to Hogwarts. The reason for that is, that he was in an accident over the Christmas break."

Scorpius looked at her, mouth wide open.

"Not a serious one, mind. He was playing Quidditch when he flew into a tree." McGonagall said. "He is currently in St Mungo's Hospital."

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was typical of Vincent to fly into a tree, but this time he had injured himself.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, he will be fine. Your mother has asked if you would like to go visit him." McGonagall said. She waited for answer.

Surely no-one wanted him there. The only person who might want him there was his mother, Scorpius thought. But he had missed her more and more as Christmas had gone by. He had missed her much more than he let on. He missed her more than he told himself he missed her. And she asked him to come.

Scorpius nodded. Professer McGonagall nodded likewise.

"You leave in an hour." she said. "I know it's a bit late but it's the only convieniant time for your mother."

Scorpius left and went down to the common room.

"What did McGonagall say?" Albus demanded.

"Vincent is in St.Mungo's, he flew himself into a tree." Scorpius explained. "I have to go visit him."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "They're gonna let you visit him?"

"Yes, my mother asked me to go."

"Is your dad okay with it?" Albus asked. Scorpius shrugged.

"I don't think he knows. He probably wont find out. Where's Rose?" Scorpius asked, noticing her absence. Albus shrugged.

"Probably with some friends. When are you going?"

"In an hour."

Albus and Scorpius played a game of Gobstones, but Scorpius wasn't paying attention. The hour passed quickly, and he left for McGonagall's office again.

--

Professer McGonagall told Scorpius he was travelling by Floo Powder. She gave him the exact ward number, so he would arrive in the right place, and Scorpius left trhe office in a blur of green flames.

Scorpius stood up, having landed on the floor below the fireplace, and saw his mother staring at him. He stood there, not knowing what he should do, twiddling his thumbs, before his mother, without a word, ran over and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, and wasn't surprised when he noticed both he and his mother were crying.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius." Asteria (NB- I think that's the name) said sadly. Scorpius nodded, and looked over at Vincent who was asleep.

"Is he okay?" Scorpius asked. His mother nodded.

"He will be fine."

Vincent stirred, and woke up. He looked over at his mother, then at Scorpius, and though Scorpius expected his eyes to turn cold, they didn't. Scorpius walked up to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Vincent looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. Scorpius was stunned, and very grateful. He smiled at him, and felt some of his worries disappear.

"Really sorry. I can't believe I knocked you over and called you... that." Vincent said.

"It's okay. You were angry."

"Yeah, but I was afraid of how Father would take it, too. I was worried. You are really brave, standing up to him. You even made friends with Potters and Weasleys. I could never do that."

Scorpius smiled, and thought of how scared he had been when he had to tell his parents why he was in Gryffindor.

"I wasn't brave. I was terrified when Mother and Father were coming. And I was miserable. I wasn't brave." he said again.

"You were." the boys' mother interrupted. Scorpius looked round at her.

"You were so brave, Scorpius. You stood up to me and your Father. That ees very hard to do."

Scorpius rememberes something.

"What about Father?" he asked. Asteria looked at her son sadly.

"I don't know."

"But what about summer?" Scorpius asked.

"You will come home." Asteria said firmly. Scorpius nodded. He turned to face Vincent when a small 'pop' made him turn back around. His father was looking straight at him.

"What is he doing here?" he said furiously, addressing his wife.

"He wanted to see zat Vincent was alright." she said.

"I never said he could come." Draco said.

"I did!" Asteria said. "I wanted to see him!"

"Why would you want to see that blood traitor?" Draco spat. Asteria put a hand on Scopius's shoulder.

"Because he's my son!" she shouted. Draco laughed, but did not smile.

"You call him your son?" he said venomously.

"Yes I do, and he's your son too!"

"No, he's not!" Draco said firmly.

"Yes he is!" Vincent said suddenly. Draco turned to him, stunned at his sons outburst.

"What did you say?"

"He is your son! And he's my brother and you can't treat him like that!" Vincent said. Draco looked astounded.

"He is not my son. He is not your brother. Not anymore." he said quietly.

"Yes. He is." Vincent said. Scorpius, who had been watching the incident ssilently, smiled gratefully at Vincent. Draco looked at Scorpius again.

"I told you. No son of mine will ever be in Gryffindor. Therefore, you are not my son."

Scorpius couldn't answer. But Asteria could.

"He ees your son! You cannot talk to him like zat!" she said, but this time she sounded desperate and sad. Scorpius hated seeing his mother like this. And it was his fault for being so strubborn. It was his fault Mother was so sad.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Vincent said.

"I do! It's all my fault! If I had of just been who I was supposed to be then Father wouldn't be angry and Mother wouldn't be sad! If I had of been in Slytherin then me and you would have always been friends, Vincent! It's my fault it all happened, everything! I was just being stubborn! And I'm sorry!" Scorpius said loudly, and he began crying.

Asteria looked shocked. But that was nothing compared to Draco.

Draco looked at Scorpius in shock for a moment, before a tear rolled down his face. He walked over to Scorpius. He kneeled down in front of him. He looked straight at him.

"I am so sorry." Draco said, and hugged Scorpius tightly.Scorpius fell apart, feeling all the emotion he had bottled up coming out. He wept and his father comforted him, and that was enough to make him cry all over again. It was all he wanted, and he finally got it. Acceptance.


End file.
